


[Fanart] Hastings, splayed.

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Beds, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nudity, Other, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Arthur Hastings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Hastings relaxes after a long day.





	[Fanart] Hastings, splayed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-reading [**teaforlupin**](https://teaforlupin.dreamwidth.org/) 's "[Frankincense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583053)" (which is, by the by, fantastic), and I was struck by the description of Hastings being all spread out beneath Poirot. So I decided to do a little profanity of my own and do some Hastings nude art.  
> Also trans!Hastings because I can.  
> 


End file.
